Countinue the Story with Alexia
by battenburg
Summary: A random Harry Potter fanfic by Alexia & Jennifer.


On a particular long summer day, **I** and my friend **Alexia** played 'Continue the Story'. On a bizarre turn of events we came up with this muddle, of which isn't meant to be a not-to-be-taken-seriously story. It's completely improvised so hope you enjoy!

Sirius combs his hair which stealthy falls back into its usual place, everywhere. He glances out of the window, when suddenly; he becomes aware of Harry Potter's broomstick flying towards him at a great speed. Sirius scratches his head confusedly thinking to himself

'I wonder what Harry Potter is off on his own, obviously planning to destroy me.'

He is just about to rush down to hide in cupboard under the stairs (one of Harry's favourite places to hang out) when he realises that Harry wasn't actually **on **the broom. Sirius rushes back up silently, his thoughts something like this

'Is Quirrel really back from the dead? Surely Not!

But even as he stares, a strangely familiar turban comes floating past. It had been several years since Quirrel was a large, Sirius's instinct was to dive a Quirrel. Both fell to the ground in a crash. Shockingly it turned out to be an entirely different person! Professor McGonagall face looked stern, but slightly humoured.

"Hmph, well" she muttered, a slight catlike twitch appearing at the crease of each eye, "that wasn't the first you mistook me for another person, was it?

She was referring to an occasion a couple of years back. Sirius feeling like a school boy, again, mutters

'Sorry, Professor'

After the small moment of embarrassment Sirius's thoughts turn back to the fact that Harry Potters broom was travelling without its owner. He mutters "Rescus", a little known spell which causes the desired object to float gently back to earth and the spell caster. Professor McGonagall looked bemusedly at the broom.

"Honestly," she purrs "can't a witch do anything these days?"

Sirius rolls his eyes handing the broom back McGonagall

"Well…bye!" Sirius hurriedly utters.

And with that McGonagall disappears with a 'pop'. Sirius is alone again. He strolls back to a lonely home, Grimmauld Place.

Meanwhile McGonagall has just raced back…in time to see Dumbledore whooping with delight as he does loop the loops over the castle walls.

"I've never had this much fun in years" He chortles.

McGonagall, ever disapproving, watches as Dumbledore returns back to earth of his shiny new _Easydust_. It soon becomes apparent that this name is quite appropriate. As Dumbledore floats back down, the broom disperses into a cloud of dust. Strange, eh?

"Oh dear" sighs Dumbledore brushing down his robes "Fred and George do have a marvellous shop in Diagon Alley, just the other day I was in purchasing an _Easydust_ and some _Skiving Snackboxes_"

"Come here, Alby Dalby let me dust you down," soothed McGonagall.

"Oo-er, hidden meaning?" wisphered a voice from a nearby hedge.

Draco and Snape sat silently, well apart from the fact that Snape had just muttered something. Both sarcastically rolled eyes at each other. There was an odd smell in the air. Snape reached into his pocked and pulled out a small potion bottle. He handed it to Draco and knowingly commented.

"Masskeren" Draco nodded.

Massakren, the Russian vodka that varied in drink that could do anything unexpected with each sip! Draco took the first sip and promptly turned pink from head to toe, even his silvery blond hair.

"Damn you!" cried Severus angrily, forgetting his cover up "Pink's my favourite colour!" Then he remembered "No, it's Lilac"

Taking the bottle from Draco he took a large gulp. Suddenly Snape stared singing the muggle Welsh anthem

"Mae hen wlad fy…"

"nhadau?" enquired a familiar voice. Snape looked up and discovered a silvery white beard peeking through the hedge. Bouncing on the balls of his feet dumbuldore grabbed the bottle and took a dainty sip, abruptly he transformed into a red mushroom with white spots.

"Oh, if only I could eat myself," he sighed "I do like a good mushroom."

The fuchsia Draco rolled his eyes muttering "Mad, absolutely, mad"

Suddenly Harry's head popped up out of nowhere

"HELLO! Anyone seen my broom?"

McGonagall suddenly sprang into action "Yes actually. Your godfather, he happened to bump into it – literally!"

Meanwhile Snape continued to sing the Welsh National Anthem.

"Can you shut up?" yelled Ron a few yards away.

"Mr.Weasly! Kindly not talk that way to a teacher, preferable no one" McGonagall scolded.

Both Hermione and Ron strolled over entering the bizarre scene.

"This is a familiar set-up isn't it?" Hermione remarked disapprovingly "Why is it that us lot always seem to end up together?"

"Unfortunately" muttered Draco, Ron raised a fist "What was that, Malfoy?"

"I bet Granger can do more damage than you" For the second time Ron waved his fist threateningly.

A tiny voice at their feet squeaked "Now now, no fighting boys, oh, and don't step on me!"

"Hermione is that you?" asked a befuddled Harry, peering down at the ground.

A sharp voice behind them made everyone jump "Oh course that's not me, I'm here, trying to sort out this mess" fumed Hermione.

"No that is in fact Dumbledore," McGonagall revealed.

"Dumbledore! Why are you a particularly adorable fungus?"

The mushroom cleared his throat "Well Professor Snape, a delightful fellow," gesturing to the **still **singing Severus "was having a Massakren, I never turn down a good drink, well you know anything can happen when you're drinking. Only last week when I was having a nightly Hot Chocolate…"

McGonagall coughed "I don't think that's entirely relevant"

"No, you're quite right my dear Gongly. Basically, the long and the short of it is that I am now a mushroom."

McGonagall and Hermione exchanged glances.

"But," the old professor confirmed," I would like one of you gentle souls to change me back in what I should be. Now what is that?" he mused.

Snape began enthusiastically pointing at himself, still singing obnoxiously.

"Would you like to stop singing now, Professor?" Hermione waved her wand muttering a few well chosen words, immediately Snape stopped singing.

Without warning, Snape collapsed in front of Hermione sobbing.

"Oh child how I have misread you, you're really quite nice afterall!"

"I'm not a child" retorted an increasingly huffy Hermione. A small squeak interrupted her.

Dumbledore was being nibbled by a rather large white rat.

"No, get off me! I really not very nice, I'm…I'm…poisonous!'

The rat scurried hastily away.

"Oh, really!" an exasperated Hermione swished her wand and Dumbledore turned back to his rightly human self.

"Calm down dear, it's a commercial!" a pacified Dumbledore soothed, everyone stared at him "Opps, sorry –wrong role!" He laughed nervously, wondering where the nearest exit might be.

"So… I think classes are still on. Ok, bye!" Draco rushes off muttering on about 'loonies'. Soon everyone follows until Dumbledore and Harry are left standing alone together.

"Aah, well it's our destiny I guess," Dumbledore murmured, half to himself. Harry begun to wonder if he should have left with the others but then remembered the reason he was there in the first place.

"Professor? I got a text… er, I mean owl from Sirius the other day. Said something about Voldemort. I can't remember because then I accidentally spilt tea on it, let Hedwig peck it and dropped it in the fire!" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm, you always have been a bit clumsy haven't you my boy? Fortunately, Sirius sent me a copy of the very same letter he sent you."

"Oh, erm, well what did it say then?" questioned Harry.

"I was rather hoping you'd try a bit harder to remember Potter."

"Sorry Professor, I only saw the word 'Voldemort'."

"Very well," the weary Professor sighed. "Sirius was explaining how he had seen your broom riding toward him very fast and suspected it could be Voldemort."

"Ooooh!" said Harry, a little guiltily.

"Yeah, about that … well that was Fred and George's fault, they were trying to summon it from their shop. I told them not to but … but…" Harry suddenly fell asleep.

"Poor little tyke, he's all run out, well … um I'll just leave him here." Dumbledore strolled off back to the castle.

((At this point we become so very tired since it's two in the morning, so basically it's…strange.))

Meanwhile, at Voldemort's place…Harry's Sirius was lying in a corner. Yes Sirius was in fact a little doll, which had the name Sirius. Voldemort on one of his escapades found it in a muggle home, believing it to remind him of Sirius, he took it. It's just perfect for his little tantrums. Wormtail meanwhile sung the theme tune of Star Wars while placing fresh daisies into a jug.

Voldemort turned his snakelike nose up at this gesture. "Oh, stop being so fruity!"

((It's random but we're random, hope you enjoy and look forward to the next installment when we can be bothered.))


End file.
